Typically, concrete is delivered at a job site to remote areas via a system that pumps the concrete through a series of boom connected pipes terminating in a flexible delivery hose.
It is desirable to slow down the flow of concrete from the end of the boom to the tip of the boom hose in order to reduce the force of free falling poured concrete and thus decrease the impact force against the walls of the concrete forms. It is also desirable to slow down the flow of concrete in order to reduce the splashing of concrete around the area being poured and to better control the air content of the poured concrete.
In the past, the flow of concrete has been slowed by utilizing a number of methods. One such method was the use of a metal boom “reducer” (funnel). The use of a reducer and its associated coupling adds additional weight to the boom, especially when the reducer is full of concrete. With today's modem boom lengths, the added weight presents serious problems that often will require additional counter weights to keep the concrete pumping truck balanced.
The flow has also been slowed down by utilizing a “Ram's Horn” that forces the flowing concrete through a spiral in order to slow it down.
The industry also utilizes a bend or kink in the hose in order to reduce the inner diameter of the hose.
However, both of these methods have the drawback of disrupting the smooth, even flow of the concrete.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a boom hose that slows down the flow of concrete without the need of any additional equipment such as a Ram's Horn or metal reducer. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a boom hose that will slow the flow of concrete and yet provide a smooth, even flow to better control the air content of the pumped concrete.